


Verão de 88

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tirava os tênis debaixo da cama quando encontrei uma caixa de sapato empoeirada. Eu sabia o que tinha lá dentro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verão de 88

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrita para o Desafio #7 El Verano da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/).  
> Inspirado num prompt da comunidade [nchiostru](http://nchiostru.livejournal.com/)

Estava fazendo aquela faxina de fim de ano. Tirava os tênis debaixo da cama quando encontrei uma caixa de sapato empoeirada. Eu sabia o que tinha lá dentro. Puxei-a e me sentei no chão ao abri-la. Havia várias fotos antigas, do colégio, da casa dos meus pais, do meu melhor amigo, a única foto de Susana. O fotógrafo oficial da turma era Susana, a câmera era dela, afinal. Mas uma fotografia me fez sorrir.

Era verão de oitenta e oito. Tínhamos acabado de nos formar no colegial e Susana nos chamou para passar um feriado prolongado em Copacaba com uns amigos dela do curso de inglês. Eu não os conhecia e Gláuber, meu melhor amigo, tinha viajado com os pais para o interior. Fui mesmo assim.

Éramos em seis, quatro rapazes e duas moças. Saímos de São Paulo de madrugada e o cara que tinha organizado a viajem estava meio desapontado de ver metade das pessoas que ele esperava, mas cumprimentou todos nós com um sorriso simpático e quando Susana me apresentou, apertou minha mão.

Marcelo era do tipo capitão de navio, só que sem a carranca. Ele que liderava o grupa nas atividades e decidia o que íamos fazer. Todos estavam de acordo. Fora ideia dele brincar de verdade ou desafio. Negligenciamos a garrafa e o desafio e cada um podia fazer apenas uma pergunta a quem quisesse. Pode-se imaginar que as perguntas eram na maioria sobre sexo. E quando foi a vez de Marcelo, ele olhou bem nos meus olhos e perguntou com sua voz de tenor: - Você já teve experiências homossexuais?

Não era bem uma experiência. Eu era apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo, mas ele era um tipo hétero cafajeste. Dizia que era uma perda de tempo namorar quando se há tantas garotas bonitas pelo mundo. Mesmo assim, ele não pegava muitas meninas. Elas preferiam o tipo da moda: sensível, aspirante a poeta, entoando Renato Russo no violão. Deus do céu, eu era esse tipo. E Gláuber não entendia porque eu não saía com ninguém.

Mas ao responder Marcelo, eu menti. Disse, desviando os olhos, que tinha saído com um cara uma vez.

\- E o que achou? - insistiu ainda me fitando.

Susana me salvou dizendo que já eram duas perguntas e que era sua vez. Naquela noite eu não consegui dormir. É certo que dormiam todos os seis na mesma cama e aquele calor de quarenta graus ajudava muito a insônia. Marcelo era sempre o primeiro a levantar e naquela manhã eu o segui, tentando sair da cama sem chutar alguém.

O encontrei escovando os dentes no banheiro e ao me ver, disse bom dia com a boca cheia de espuma. Eu não respondi. Entrei no cômodo e tranquei a porta. Ele entendeu minha intenção, enxaguou a boca e antes que a secasse, capturei seus lábios sabor hortelã. Confesso que eu estava meio perdido, mas Marcelo soube me direcionar. Eu deveria ter feito aquilo antes, era o ultimo dia e só consegui ficar a sós com ele de novo quando fomos buscar pizzas.

Naquele café da manhã, Susana comentava que alguém a tinha chutado enquanto sonhava que as paredes derretiam. Eu acariciava o joelho de Marcelo. Passamos a tarde na praia e minha amiga disse para que nos juntássemos para tirar uma foto. Enquanto sorriamos estáticos à frente do mar, Marcelo me enlaçou a cintura e me beijou a face. Aquele momento fora eternizado.

Era bom relembrar as doçuras da vida.


End file.
